Deutsche Staatsphilharmonie Rheinland-Pfalz
=Diskographie= 1993 2000 *''Tadeusz Baird (1928-1981) - Orchesterwerke & Konzerte'' (CD: Koch Schwann/Musica Mundi 3-6770-2) Koch-Schwann 3-6770-2.jpg (p) + © 1993/2000 Koch Classics GmbH/Schwann Musica Mundi :Tracks :* Psychodrama für Orchester :* Konzert für Oboe und Orchester ::mit ::*Staatsphilharmonie Rheinland-Pfalz ::*Peter Gülke, Dirigent ::*Anne Leek, Oboe :* Szenen für Cello, Harfe und Orchester :* Canzone für Orchester :* Concerto lugubre ::mit ::*Philharmonie de Lorraine ::*Jaques Houtmann, Dirigent ::*Rainer Schmidt, Viola ::*Helga Stork, Harfe ::*Klaus Storck, Cello :Recorded Aufnahme: 1+2 - 1989, Koblenz; 3-5 - 1991, Nancy :Tonmeister: Teije van Geest 2014 *''Luigi Dallapiccola (1904 – 1975) - modern times'' (CD: Caprici C5214, PC: 21 845221052144) Staatsphilharmonie, 15.9.2014 Capriccio C5214.jpg :Tracks :*Partita per orchestra (1930-32) :*Due Pezzi per orchestra (1946-1947) :*Piccola Musica Notturna (1954) :*Variazioni per orchestra (1952-1954) :*Three Questions with Two Answers per orchestra (1962) :mit :*Arantza Ezenarro (soprano in der Partita) :*Deutsche Staatsphilharmonie Rheinland-Pfalz :*Karl-Heinz Steffens, Dirigent :"Together with Giorgio Federico Ghedini and Goffredo Petrassi, who was also born in 1904, Luigi Dallapiccola was the most significant composer of the second generation of Modernism in Italy, following Ottorino Respighi, Ildebrando Pizzetti, Alfredo Casella and Gian Francesco Malipiero, and undoubtedly the most successful and famous among them. He first became internationally well-known with the Partita per orchestra, written at the beginning of the 1930s, which was premiered on 22 January 1933. His music now became increasingly more chromatic and, fascinated by Anton Webern and Alban Berg throughout his life, he discovered the twelve tone technique, which he as an Italian explored in a way of his very own, deliberately retaining strongly diatonic links and lyrical naturalness. With this second CD of the new CD-Edition “modern times”, Karl-Heinz Steffens and the Deutsche Staatsphilharmonie Rheinland-Pfalz take care of the still not very famous orchestral pieces of this composer." Capriccio, 15.9.2014 *''Bernd Alois Zimmermann - modern times'' (CD: Capriccio C5213, PC 21 845221052137 :Tracks: :Bernd Alois Zimmermann (1918-1970) :*''Alagoana. Caprichos Brasileiros – Ballett'' (ca. 1940-50) :*''Sinfonie in einem Satz'' (1947-52/rev. 1953) :*''Photoptosis. Prélude für großes Orchester'' (1968) :*S''tille und Umkehr. Orchesterskizzen'' (1970) :mit: :*Deutsche Staatsphilharmonie Rheinland-Pfalz :*Karl-Heinz Steffens, Dirigent :"Among the German avant-garde composers after the Second World War, he was the great outsider. Despite all ruthless innovation, his creative ethos was characteristic of the German tradition in the dimensions of idealistic and philosophical complexity and bitter and disjointed tragedy. Zimmermann was initially strongly influenced by the polyphonic currents of neo-Classicism and Expressionism in the wake of Hindemith, Jarnach and Stravinsky, but his own voluminous and daring characteristics quickly crystallized. It was not to be an easy position for him over the next two decades, as he felt himself to be the eldest among the young composers and at best saw companions in his elder colleagues Luigi Dallapiccola and Karl Amadeus Hartmann. It was only the premiere of his opera Die Soldaten that brought him broad and undisputed recognition, and Die Soldaten was soon considered the most important German opera since Alban Berg. As start for the upcoming CD edition “modern times” the conductor Karl-Heinz Steffens and his orchestra, the Deutsche Staatsphilharmonie Rheinland-Pfalz, take care of the most unknown orchestral pieces of this composer." Capriccio, 15.9.2014 =Referenzen= =Bibliographie= Internet *''Staatsphilharmonie.de'', URL: http://www.staatsphilharmonie.de/, Offizielle WebSite des Orchesters